Recuerdos dolorosos
by Kirai Yami
Summary: Len y HoroHoro han terminado su relación. Len recuerda los momentos que pasaron juntos en la noche en que declaran sus sentimientos pero Chocolove llega a interrumpir. LEMON garantizado y ahora no es mentira O.o. Lean, Lean onegai n.n


**Recuerdos de shamanes**

"Cuando no se acepta que se está enamorado puede traer consecuencias que te alejan de la persona amada"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!! si, se que mis fieles lectores se preguntan por que rayos estoy escribiendo un fic nuevo si no he continuado con los otros, pero la razón es que la verdad tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que no las puedo ordenar correctamente y como mis anteriores fics de HoroxLen no son muy serios y las nuevas ideas que tengo lo requieren, pues necesitaba hacer un fic nuevo y espero que les guste y como ya lo dije, este fic es más serio. En el se desarrolla una temática más fuerte en donde se abordan los celos, la traición, la intriga y es por eso que les aseguro que este fic no tiene mucho shounen ai ni romance (la verdad me gusta que los fics sean tanto románticos como lemon n.n y este es lemon o.oU) y por eso este fic es lemon ya que las situaciones subidas de tono serán presentes en cada uno de los capítulos (aunque tampoco hay que precipitarse en las historias ¬.¬). Les aseguró que no se van a arrepentir de leer este fic por que creo que ahora si es bueno en cuanto a trama (buaa! Creo que voy a llorar T.T) y otra cosa, les prometo que los capítulos de mis otros fics van a estar más interesantes y con lemon (por que yo también quiero lemon ò.ó soy adicta al lemon pero también seguirá siendo un poco shounen ai) y pido disculpas si es que encuentran errores en los fics es que luego no los vuelvo a revisar y parece que los escribo con los pies _Gomen Nasay T.T_. Pues este fic trata sobre la relación que tuvieron Len y Horo-Horo y que por diversas causas terminó de manera dolorosa en la cual también intervienen aspectos como la infidelidad y ambos se siente culpables pero mejor lean para que después juzguen por si misms. Pues ahora si, los invito a leer.

**ADVERTENCIA: **este fic es yaoi LEMON no apto para mojigatos, homofóbicos, menores de edad y cardiacos. Los que no lo son pueden leer tranquilamente siempre y cuando pertenezcan a la religión yaoista n.n.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1: Todo comenzó…**

Era de noche en la casa de la familia Tao. Afuera llovía y en una de las habitaciones del castillo se observaba a un jovencito de cabello negro violáceo y ojos color ámbar que se encontraba recostado sobre la cama de manera pensativa. Hacía frío y decidió levantarse y comenzó a buscar entre el armario algo que le sirviera para taparse encontrando su tan acostumbrado suéter de color negro y su bufanda amarilla. Se los puso y frotándose las manos se dirigió hacía el escritorio que se encontraba cerca de su cama. Se sentó en la silla y ahí se mantuvo con la mirada perdida de la cual pronto comenzaron a brotar unas lágrimas que aunque escasas parecían ser provocadas por una gran tristeza. Sin pensarlo más, tomó una pequeña libreta que se encontraba frente a el y tomó un bolígrafo. Comenzó a escribir. La lluvia le hacía recordar aún más y con gran dolor lo que le había hecho sentirse así. Comenzó a llorar con mayor sentimiento, no podía evitarlo, pero quería que nadie se percatara de ello aunque lo que le ayudaba era que la casa era lo suficientemente grande para que no lo escucharan además de que el ruido de la lluvia también ayudaba. Ya era algo tarde, eran alrededor de la media noche pero eso no hacía que el pudiera conciliar el sueño. Es más, el había estado desde hacía ya un largo rato recostado en su cuarto meditando lo que le había propiciado aquel dolor, aquella angustia que aparentemente había sido causada por una decepción amorosa. Pero el jovencito no se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba así, habían sido varias horas pero el no había logrado poner bien en orden sus ideas y para el habían sido solo minutos. Ya no solía ser el chico cruel y orgulloso, ahora se encontraba llorando por alguien.

(N/A: esta es la parte que es narrada por Len n.n)

Hola!, mi nombre es Len Tao y creo que deben conocerme. En este momento me encuentro bajo una gran depresión la cual hubiera evitado si hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos y no hubiera tratado a esa persona de la manera tan vil en que la traté por que la verdad creo que la causa de nuestra ruptura fue por mi estúpido orgullo. El nombre de esta persona es Horokeu Usui pero lo conocí con su apodo: Horo-Horo. El es un chico apuesto, alto de cabello azul y piel blanca y siempre usa esa peculiar cinta en la cabeza que lo hace lucir muy bien es parte de lo que me cautivó de el. Normalmente usa trajes con rasgos de su cultura Ainu por que el viene de Hokkaido aunque yo prefiero verlo con sus trajes que usa para combatir por que lo hacen ver muy sexy. Yo no quería aceptar que el me gustaba por el hecho de que ambos somos hombres ya que esta sociedad tiene un rechazo especial hacia los gays además de las ideas que mi familia siempre me ha inculcado las cuales eran que yo era el descendiente de su dinastía y que por ende debía casarme, obviamente con una mujer, y que eso era para asegurar el trono de la dinastía Tao que ha sido una familia hipócrita y llena de rencor que desde tiempos remotos se ha dedicado a asesinar a la gente y luego convertirlos en zombies para su beneficio. Pero creo que todo eso ya lo saben también y creo que no era necesaria esa explicación.

Lo conocí en una tonta fiesta a la que por cierto no pensaba asistir. Eso fue después de la pelea que enfrenté contra Yoh Asakura en la cual se decidía la entrada al torneo de Shamanes y solo tenía que ganar esa pelea para pasar a la siguiente etapa pero esa vez Yoh me dio una lección al quedar empatado conmigo y ambos pasamos a la siguiente etapa anunciada por el oficial apache Silver. A Yoh se le ocurrió que sería bueno celebrarlo aunque no se por que si no éramos amigos y tampoco se por que acepté pero el destino quiso que yo aceptara ir a la tonta fiesta de Yoh Asakura para encontrarme por primera vez con Horo-Horo. Aquella vez llegamos a la pensión Asakura y allí fue cuando lo vi parado en la puerta y creo que el también me vio pero no me habló y lo supe por su mirada de expresión que no le parecía muy buena idea que el contrincante de su amigo Yoh se encontrara ahí.

"Horo-Horo—hola Yoh, Manta!"

"Yoh—hola Horo-Horo!"

"Horo-Horo—que bien! pasaste a la siguiente etapa, te felicito"

"Yoh—gracias Horo-Horo, mira te presento a Len Tao, el es el oponente que tuve y ahora ha venido con nosotros para celebrar que empatamos por que de ahora en adelante será nuestro amigo…"

" Len—De que hablas tonto?, yo no recuerdo ser amigo tuyo"

"Yoh—bueno, pues vallamos adentro a celebrar…"

"Len—ya te dije que no soy tu amigo, solo vine por que me diste lástima"

"Yoh—ah sí, mira Len, el es Horo-Horo, también es un participante del torneo de shamanes, usa el hielo como mediador y su espíritu pertenece a la naturaleza y además su nombre es gracioso y si te equivocas sería Hoto-Hoto."

"Horo-Horo—no tenias por que decirle toda una explicación además ya te dije que no me digas así"

"Len--…°pensando° pues tiene razón, su nombre es gracioso, pero no se porque al verlo siento una extraña sensación"

"Horo-Horo—bueno pues como ya te dijo Yoh, yo soy Horo-Horo y me da gusto conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien n.n (estirando la mano)"

"Len—No te he dado derecho a que te dirijas así ante mi, además no tengo interés en ser tu amigo u.u"

"Horo-Horo—como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, picudito? Ahora verás ò.ó"

"Yoh- tranquilos muchachos, recuerden que estamos celebrando nuestro triunfo n.n"

Desde aquel momento en que lo vi, todo el ambiente se tornó diferente a mi alrededor, ese cabello suyo es como ver el cielo de medio día bajo la una luna llena. Se que suena ilógico y cursi, pero así es como lo siento, y no solo eso, sino que, cada vez que estoy junto a el siento esa especie de cosquilleo en el estómago y me sonrojo totalmente, para mi vergüenza, pero lo que me encanta es perderme en sus tiernos ojos con los que con solo una mirada me lo dice todo.

Me encanta perderme en esos ojos negros y sentir que caigo en un abismo oscuro y abrupto. Se siente bien. Me fascina verlo vestido con esos trajes de combate que usa al estilo tradicional de su tribu. No se por que durante mucho tiempo lo desprecie. No me había dado cuenta de que yo también lo amaba y pero recuerdo aquella tarde, el me miró con ojos de odio y no me lo explico, pero sentí que mi corazón y mi alma se desmoronaban por dentro. En esos momentos pensé lo peor, como, que Horo ya no me iba a hablar jamás en la vida o que el se alejaría de mi lo mayor posible sin dejar rastro para intentar olvidarse de mi y hacer una vida aparte y nueva, una vida lejos de mi.

En verdad que fui un tonto, no me di cuenta a tiempo de mis errores, pero ahora estoy dispuesto a reparar los daños, cerrar viejas heridas, recuperar el tiempo perdido pero no se si el me perdone por lo que hice. El y yo llevábamos una buena relación que terminó en desastre por mi estúpido orgullo.

Pero todo tiene un inicio y lo nuestro comenzó cuando estábamos de viaje hacía la aldea apache para participar en el torneo de shamanes. Cuando lo volví a ver después de haber derrotado a mi padre el no me prestaba mucha atención y fue por esa razón que yo creí que era momento de actuar por mi propia cuenta y ser quien llevara la iniciativa. Hasta ese momento solo pensaba en que el simplemente me gustaba y que lo quería para mi, solo pensaba en llevarlo a la cama conmigo, aún no sentía que lo amaba pues el tiempo en que llevaba de conocerlo había sido poco (de hecho solo había sido durante la fiesta tonta de Yoh Asakura) y por tal motivo no nos habíamos tratado mucho pero el realmente me gustaba y durante el tiempo en que había regresado a China no había dejado de pensar en el y en su figura. Comencé por tratar de hablarle pero el no me hacía caso o me tomaba como un tonto y fue como comencé a tratar de llamar su atención de otra forma así que se me ocurrió la idea de que si lo hacía enojar de alguna manera el me retaría a pelear aunque yo nunca traté de hacerlo con intenciones de lastimarlo pues eso era lo me menos deseaba (por eso han de darse cuenta de que a el fue al único que no lastime) pero el siempre quería llegar a extremos. Yo siempre he querido a ese tonto para mi y a veces desearía que no fuera así ya que esto me causa sufrimiento pero no pude evitarlo. El tonto me gustaba tanto y lo deseaba tanto día a día que a veces no podía controlarme y tenía que ir al baño de inmediato a… bueno creo que ya se lo imaginarán. De hecho la primera vez que me ocurrió eso fue una vez en la que estábamos en nuestra habitación, por que habrán de saber que como somos equipo junto con Chocolove teníamos que dormir en el mismo cuarto y volviendo a lo mismo pues aquella vez era de noche y claro, nos disponíamos a dormir. En la habitación había tres camas (si es que se les puede llamar camas a eso que nos dieron los apaches) y en la primera que estaba junto a la ventana dormía yo, en la segunda dormía Horo-Horo y en la tercera dormía Chocolove. A pesar de que el estaba tan cerca de mi yo no podía acercarme a el demasiado. Pero esa noche lo observaba fijamente con el rayo de la luna sobre el ya que yo no podía dormir y fue cuando vi que el se levantó y decidió quitarse su camisa (por que hacía mucho calor) y su banda de la cabeza entonces yo comencé a sonrojarme aunque el no lo notó y después vi que el pensó en quitarse también su pantalón y yo comencé a sentir un mayor calor recorriendo mi cuerpo pero el no se lo quitó y me di cuenta de que debía ir a masturbarme al baño. Corrí rápidamente y ahí me quedé un buen rato, tal vez habrán sido tres horas en las que no lograba bajarme la calentura cuando me di cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a salir

Entonces escuché unos pasos que se acercaban había donde yo me encontraba. De pronto escuché su voz.

"Horo-Horo—Len, estás ahí adentro?"

"Len—si tonto, no me molestes"

El solo hecho de escuchar su voz hizo que me pusiera más rojo todavía pero tenía que salir del baño por que Horo-Horo necesitaba entrar así que me subí los pantalones y decidí salir para encontrármelo afuera en la puerta. Yo pasé con la mirada hacía abajo y con la cara todavía roja pero evitando que el me viera.

"Len—ya puedes entrar, tonto"

Maldita sea!, por que no le hice caso, de haberle hecho caso, esto jamás habría sucedido. Yo quiero a Horo desde que lo conocí pero el estúpido de Len Tao tuvo que tener la culpa de nuestra ruptura.

Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás y cambiar todo lo malo que cometí hacía ti Jamás me lo perdonaré, te hice sufrir, y eso no tiene perdón, por eso me odio a mi mismo.

Jamás he sido lo suficientemente útil para ti y para esta sociedad. Yo te amo y estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti.

Hay demasiadas cosas que aún no logro que se armen las piezas de este rompecabezas de mi vida, pero tal vez si lo recuerdo y lo reflexiono, me ayude a reparar algunos de los errores que cometí.

Todo esto me impedía dormir bien por la noche. Solo pensaba en el. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. No podía quitar su rostro de mi mente, era una sensación extraña y nueva para mi ya que nunca me había obsesionado tanto con una persona que para colmo era hombre también y que había tenido tan cerca de mi y a la vez tan lejos. Solo recordaba las veces en las que convivía con el y las noches en las que deseaba estar a su lado a solas y en la cama pero que no había logrado hasta el momento. Yo deseaba a Horo-Horo y no podía tranquilizarme hasta no lograr mi objetivo así que decidí ir a buscarlo. No me importaba, hasta ese momento, si el no sentía lo mismo que yo, lo único que quería era seducirlo de alguna manera y sabía que a el le iba a ser díficil rechazarme.

Adentrándonos más al pasado, bueno, seré breve; Cada vez que yo me encontraba a su lado, desde aquella celebración en la casa de Yoh, yo sentía algo extraño que me hacía vibrar. No me explicaba por que, pero me parecía extremadamente agradable el estar a tu lado, Horo-Horo.

Cuando fuiste a rescatarme al castillo de mi familia junto con los demás, yo presentí tu llegada desde antes de verte y cuando por fin te vi, mi alma sentía una gran necesidad de estar a tu lado. Era bastante extraño. Pero mi orgullo siempre ha sido grande y es por eso y por esa estúpida forma de pensar que tuve durante años, que perdí muchas cosas y lastimé a gente inocente.

Recuerdo que en ciertas ocasiones, mientras viajábamos hacía la aldea Parche, teníamos que irnos en esa odiosa pero práctica camioneta del amigo de Ryu me parecía bastante estúpido el Over Soul de Ryu para hacer que ese tipo llegara justo a tiempo y en el lugar preciso, pero en fin.

Al momento de subir a esa camioneta, hubo ciertas ocasiones en las que por "accidente" llegue a tocar tu mano, Horo-Horo, pero aparentaba molestarme contigo para que aunque fuera de esa manera tú me dirigieras la palabra. Se que hacer enojar a otra persona, solo para llamar su atención, no es del todo apropiado pero no me quedaba de otra por que tu eras un tonto que no se daba cuenta de lo que yo sentía.

Me da pena decirlo pero, incluso llegue a sentir algo de celos de Lyserg, de Yoh y hasta de Chocolove y Ryu, ya que había ciertas ocasiones en las que parecía que tu les prestabas más atención a ellos que a mi. En esos momentos aún no lo aceptaba pero era evidente que yo te quería. Por ser algo fuera de lo "normal", me negaba a aceptar que yo realmente sentía algo por ti y solo pensaba en que era una simple amistad que no era bien… correspondida?.

Esa palabra suena muy rara pero no se de que manera definir que yo sentía algo muy fuerte hacía Horo-Horo, algo extraño que yo no sabía de que manera expresar.

"Len—diablos! Horo-Horo me gustas mucho y vas a ser mio a como de lugar, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para que tu me correspondas"

Pensaba yo con una gran ansiedad lo cual hizo que no me percatara de que Horo-Horo me estaba llamando, pero claro que este no me había escuchado, para mi suerte, por que me hubiera traído problemas

"Horo-Horo- oye Len, que no me escuchas? Chocolove y yo ya estamos listos para irnos"

"Len- irnos, a donde?"

"Horo-Horo- que no recuerdas? Tu nos dijiste que teníamos que ir a entrenar en lugar de buscar ese grano de arroz que nos dijo Mikihisa" (1)

"Len- ah si, lo recuerdo, pues entonces vallamonos"

Pero creo que los estoy confundiendo con todo esto. Mi mente se encuentra en este momento llena de esos recuerdos que me remuerden la conciencia por el simple hecho de que me hacen recordar mi cobardía, por que nunca le expresé lo que sentía por el.

Bueno, pues, cuando yo escogí a los integrantes de mi equipo, no dudé ni por un segundo en que el fuera parte de mi equipo pero para mi desgracia teníamos que ser forzosamente tres personas. Creo que quieren saber como fue que inició nuestra relación, pues comenzaré a contarselos ahora si y dejemonos de recuerdos que supongo ya saben.

Pues lo nuestro comenzó precisamente esa tarde en la que Mikihisa nos ordenó que buscáramos ese tonto grano de arroz, en el cual por cierto tuve que escribir el nombre de Basón, aunque yo hubiera preferido escribir el del Horo-Horo más que el de mi hermana.

Como ya saben, a mi parecía tonto buscar ese grano de arroz mientras perdíamos valioso tiempo en el cual bien podríamos entrenar y obtener mayor ventaja así que les ordene que Horo-Horo y Chocolove se enfrentaran a mi al mismo tiempo, ya saben, para demostrar mi orgullo. Pero terminamos agotados y ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando decidimos regresar a nuestra habitación para tomar un buen baño y descansar. Los tres nos bañábamos juntos, para mi desgracia, por que Chocolove tenía que estar con nosotros, quizá fue por eso, que me quedé callado durante tanto tiempo con respecto a lo que sentía por Horo-Horo. Cuando por alguna razón el y yo lográbamos quedarnos solos, no podía evitar sonrojarme pero trataba de disimularlo ante el aunque me era bastante díficil. Aunque había algo me decía que el también sentía algo hacía mi aunque tampoco me lo dijera, pues se comportaba diferente cuando solo estábamos los dos en la misma habitación.

Esa tarde, el fue el que dio el primer paso. Chocolove tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado de la aldea parche, obviamente yo lo había mandado a propósito con el pretexto de que era su turno solo para poder estar a solas con Horo-Horo. Yo me encontraba mirando por la ventana, las estrellas esperando a que el se acercara a mi o que por lo menos platicara conmigo, pero de pronto comencé a sentir un cálido respirar en mi mejilla. También pude percibir su aroma. Mirando de reojo, vi a Horo-Horo sentarse junto a mi. No podía evitar sonrojarme y sentir ese calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Mi ansiedad comenzó de nuevo pero ahora me era más difícil disimularlo debido a que el se encontraba más cerca de mi y eso me provocaba miedo. El miedo era por que había posibilidades de que el me descubriera y me ridiculizara, yo podría cometer la tontería de decirle y el me rechazaría y lo perdería para siempre, ese era mi mayor miedo, mayor que el miedo que le tenía a las torturas y castigos de mi padre cuando yo era más pequeño.

"Horo-Horo- Len, tenía que decirte algo, solo que no sabía como, pero por eso aproveche que Chocolove se fue, para poder decírtelo, es que la verdad es algo que tenía que decírtelo a solas y como nunca me haces caso o terminamos peleando pues quería decírtelo…" Era notable que el también estaba sonrojado pero la poca luz del lugar era cómplice que ambos lo disimuláramos. Se veía tan lindo con esa mirada que me decía o al menos me hacía suponer muchas cosas y me emocioné. Aunque no debía hacerme ilusiones tan pronto.

"Len- q-que es lo que me vas a decir" Mi voz sonaba entrecortada debido a mi nerviosismo que ya no podía controlar y menos al tenerlo tan cerca de mi y no poder hacer nada más que observarlo. La manos comenzaron a sudarme cada vez más y ahora comenzaba a sentir escalofríos por el miedo que sentía.

"Horo-Horo- Len, yo, yo quería decirte que…"

"Len-…"°pensando° que es lo que va a decirme?!

"Horo-Horo- quería decirte que…tu me…tu me… tu me gustas"

"Len-…que? Que dices?" Los nervios y la ansiedad me habían invadido por completo y no podía ocultar que realmente estaba emocionado. No podía creer que ahora Horo-Horo me estaba declarando que le gustaba, algo que yo pensaba imposible, sin embargo ahora era evidente.

"Horo-Horo- como oíste, tu me gustas, me vuelves loco y no puedo evitarlo, yo te amo y no se desde cuando por que no me había dado cuenta hasta que se formaron los equipos y no se si tu sientas lo mismo que yo, no se si tu me vallas a rechazar, pero por lo menos ahora ya lo sabes, si crees que soy un tonto, estas en todo tu derecho de decirme que soy un maldito homosexual y puedes escupirme en la cara si así lo quieres…"

"Len-…yo…"

"Horo-Horo-…adelante Len, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, por lo menos ahora me siento más tranquilo al habértelo dicho, ahora ya sabes por que a veces solo me dedicaba a molestarte, lo hacía para tratar de llamar tu atención, no era con malas intenciones"

"Len-…Horo-Horo…yo"

No podía creerlo, el también había creado esos conflictos para llamar mi atención. Era mucha casualidad que hubiéramos pensado de la misma manera.

"Horo-Horo- solo quiero saber tu respuesta, Len"

"Len-… pues la verdad, la verdad es que tu también me gustas, te amo Horo-Horo, me gustas mucho…"

En ese momento nos besamos de una manera tan apasionada que parecía que fuera el último beso. Pero la verdad es que esa fue la primera vez que lo hacía. Para mí era tan emocionante que mi primer beso fuera con Horo-Horo quien además era la primera persona a la que había querido en mi vida, ya que nunca había pensado en estas cosas. Pero nunca me imaginé que fuera a ser con una persona que perteneciera a mi mismo genero. Yo nunca me había imaginado como sería mi primer beso y tampoco me había imaginado que yo fuera a ser Homosexual. Pero la verdad a mi no me importaba lo que la gente pensara de mi y menos si mi familia me rechazaba por que ahora me sentía muy feliz de estar con Horo-Horo.

Nuestros labios se fundieron en ese tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso que duró bastante rato. Yo no quería apartarme de el y comencé a abrazarlo con fuerzas como si el se fuera a escapar de mis manos. Luego el comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, luego el cuello, luego la espalda y llegando más abajo fue cuando nos separamos.

"Horo-Horo- entonces, Len, quieres ser mi novio?"

"Len-que no quedó claro? Claro que sí solo que…"

"Horo-Horo- que, que sucede?"

"Len-que no es obvio? El problema es que somos hombres y recuerda que esta sociedad sigue siendo homo fóbica y no nos verán buenos ojos"

"Horo-Horo- y eso que? A mi no me importa lo que diga la gente de nuestra relación"

"Len- pues a mi tampoco pero no podremos andar por todos lados juntos por que nos van a criticar"

"Horo-Horo- pero podemos hacerlo a escondidas y solo decírselo a Yoh y los demás, me muero de ganas de que todos sepan que tu y yo somos novios"

"Len- no Horo-Horo"

"Horo-Horo- como dices? No quieres que ellos sepan lo nuestro?"

"Len- no es que no quiera, claro que a mi también me dan muchas ganas de que ellos sepan que tu y yo somos novios por que yo te he querido desde siempre, es solo que creo que aún es muy pronto para que ellos sepan que nosotros iniciamos una relación, creo que lo verían muy raro, creo que deberíamos esperar unos dos días para darles a entender que algo sucede y luego les decimos bien que es lo que pasa"

"Horo-Horo- pues, si tu quieres que sea así, lo haremos de ese modo, tigrecito"

"Len- me dijiste tigrecito?"

"Horo-Horo- pues claro, se supone que tu y yo ya somos novios, así que puedo llamarte de esa forma verdad?"

"Len- claro que sí, me gusta mucho que me llames así"

"Horo-Horo- quería decirte que tus labios son muy dulces, por eso voy a besarte otra vez"

Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo y también nos acariciamos el cabello y la espalda. Yo deseaba tanto a Horo-Horo, solo que creía que aún no era el momento, tal vez debíamos esperar por lo menos unos días, pero no me importaba por que ahora el era mío y nos besábamos con ternura. El me condujo hacía la pared. En un descuido, Horo-Horo apagó la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba en la habitación y que de cierta forma no nos había estado alumbrando mucho. Nuestras piernas se juntaron más y dejamos de besarnos pero el comenzó a besar mi cuello. No podía evitar sentir la necesidad de estar con el en el otro aspecto: la cama. Sentí entonces su pierna chocar con mi ente pierna, lo cual me hizo sentir cierto placer y lancé un pequeño gemido que el notó y al instante comenzó a tratar de quitarme la camisa.

"Len- Horo-Horo, por favor, no deberíamos hacer esto" mi voz se oía entrecortada y mezclada con gemidos.

"Horo-Horo- no veo por que no si se supone que somos novios, ya eres mío" La voz de Horo-Horo era sensual y me incitaba a seguir adelante. No podía evitarlo y me dejaba manipular fácilmente por sus besos y caricias.

"Len- lo sé pero creo que nos estamos precipitando demasiado, dijiste que solo ibas a besarme"

"Horo-Horo- mentí para que cayeras en mi trampa, además no creo que nos estemos precipitando por que tu y yo llevamos bastante tiempo de conocernos y podemos dar el siguiente paso por que tu me gustas mucho, te deseo desde el momento en que te vi entrar a la pensión Asakura"

Fue en ese momento en el que el me condujo hacía una de las camas de la habitación y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, luego la bandita de la cabeza, y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Todo esto me causaba mucho placer pero a la vez también me causaba mucho miedo por que no sabía actuar ante esta situación.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos a pesar de que aún no comenzábamos del todo bien. Horo-Horo comenzó a besarme el pecho y pronto sentí como ahora me desabrochaba el pantalón.

"Len- Horo-Horo, deberíamos detenernos por que puede llegar Chocolove o alguien más"

"Horo-Horo- no te preocupes, si el llega simplemente no le voy a abrir la puerta y ya"

"Len- no puedes hacer eso"

"Horo-Horo- por que no?"

"Len- por que de todas formas nos escuchará"

Sentía como Horo-Horo me quitaba los pantalones y sentía más calor en mi cuerpo. Pero de pronto…

…Basón iba llegando por la ventana aunque yo no me había dado cuenta aún pero para mi fortuna y gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación, el no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía aunque los gemidos lo hacían más que claro y pienso que el si se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba pero se guardó su opinión.

"Basón- señorito…el joven Yoh le mando llamar a usted y a su equipo por que dice que es importante"

"Len- Basón, no me molestes y vete rápido de aquí"

"Basón-…sí"

Después Basón se fue…

"Len- ese Basón me dio un susto, creí que nos iba a ver"

"Horo-Horo- crees que haya sospechado algo?"

"Len- supongo que sí, solo espero que no les valla a decir nada a los demás"

"Horo-Horo- aunque les diga, nosotros tendríamos que haberlo hecho algún día"

"Len-…Horo-Horo, ya detente por favor"

"Horo-Horo- no lo haré hasta no haber cumplido mi objetivo"

"Len- la verdad yo te deseo tanto, deseo tanto este momento, pero me da miedo que Chocolove llegue y nos vea"

"Horo-Horo- mejor disfrutemos del momento, no crees que el más emocionante que nos descubran?"

"Len- tal vez tengas razón pero…"

Horo-Horo cayó mi comentario con otro tierno y apasionado beso al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi pecho con un mano y con la otra acariciaba mi cabello de una manera desenfrenada. Yo por mientras tocaba sus mejillas y las frotaba de una manera dulce. Hice lo que Horo-Horo habría dicho, disfrutar del momento, y poco a poco olvide la idea de que Chocolove llegara y nos descubriera así que le pedí a Horo-Horo que continuáramos con

Esto de una vez y que nos uniéramos al fin.

Pero justo cuando Horo-Horo iba a entrar en mi se escuchó como la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

"Chocolove- ah, Mic, no se por que son tan crueles al mandarme a mi a hacer todas las compras, además eran muchas cosas las que pidieron, y yo que tengo poco tiempo para practicar mis nuevos chistes, pero van a ver, hay un dios"

Pronto nos partamos rápidamente y comenzamos a vestirnos lo más pronto posible aunque con torpeza. Teníamos mucho miedo de que Chocolove fuera a vernos.

"Len- ves? Te lo dije"

"Horo-Horo- démonos prisa, ese tonto hubiera llegado más tarde"

"Chocolove- voy a encender la luz, no se por que esos dos no están aquí, a donde habrán ido y sin mi?"

"Len- no podemos escondernos"

"Horo-Horo- pues entonces hay que inventar una buena excusa"

No habíamos terminados de vestirnos cuando Chocolove encendió la luz. Por un momento pensé que Chocolove nos había descubierto pero tal parecía que no había sido así por suerte.

"Chocolove- que hacen? Ah ya veo, con que iban a tomar un baño y sin mi verdad?"

"Horo-Horo- que?, ah si claro, claro que sí, íbamos a tomar un baño, te estábamos esperando pero como no llegabas creímos que sería mejor que nos bañáramos"

"Len- si eso es lo que pasó °pensando° estuvo cerca"

"Chocolove- bueno pues entonces espérenme para que nos metamos a bañar juntos"

Esa iba a ser una experiencia maravillosa para ambos pero no pudo ser hasta ese momento. Aunque por lo menos ya éramos novios. Ambos nos amábamos y nos deseábamos y creímos que nuestra relación iba a ser buena y duradera sin imaginarnos que el destino nos haría una mala jugada y que sufriríamos.

Al día siguiente, nos despertamos y fuimos a observar una pelea. Esperábamos a que Chocolove no viera que disimuladamente nos tomábamos de la mano. Esos momentos eran tiernos y se me olvidaba que yo deseaba a Horo-Horo por que no solo era eso sino que realmente sabía que estaba enamorado de mí.

De pronto, después de que Horo-Horo y Chocolove se habían adelantado, uno de los oficiales apaches que además era el menor y que tenía una cuenta pendiente conmigo debido a que yo había asesinado a su hermano hacía tiempo atrás. Apareció frente a mi y con voz desafiante dijo.

"Nicrom- Len Tao, con que ahora tienes novio de nombre Horo-Horo, no creas que he olvidado lo de mi venganza, vas a ver, te voy a dar en donde más te duela, vas a pagar por la muerte de mi hermano"

"Len- aléjate de mi vida…"

La verdad es que tenía mucho miedo de que su amenaza se estuviera refiriendo a Horo-Horo pero si fue así.

"Nicrom- se que quieres demasiado a Horo-Horo y voy a hacer que el y tu se separen".

Aquí fue donde comenzaron nuestros problemas…

**_Continuará…_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!! que les pareció n.n Bueno pues espero que con esto ya haya compensado un poco lo que les había prometido. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y les prometo que en capítulos futuros habrá mayor intriga ya que esto solo es el comienzo. Bueno pues la verdad es que mi mente se encuentra llena de ideas que tengo que ir desenredando para que la historia salga bien y sea de su gusto. Lo del Lemon pues tal vez no soy muy buena escribiendo pero lo intento y además pues es el primer capítulo. Les prometo que esta historia irá mejorando poco a poco y espero que se convierta en una de sus favoritas. Por favor manden review. Les prometo que ya voy a tratar de actualizar pronto los fics y el segundo capítulo de este fic lo tendrán pronto para que no se queden con las ganas de leer. Esperen…

Horo-Horo- oye, espera un momento, por que diablos andas divulgando lo que Len y yo hacemos cuando estamos solos?

Kirai-yami- por que es que se ven tan lindos n.n

Horo-Horo- pues si pero no tienes que contar con lujo de detalles lo que sucede en nuestra intimidad ù.ú

Kirai-yami- pues es que es lo que el público pide o.o

Len- déjala Horo-Horo, vamos a matarla y ya ù.ú

Horo-Horo- si, para que aprenda a no andar diciendo nuestras intimidades

Kirai-yami- pues no van a poder contra mi por que yo soy una "diplonius" (2) no es cierto n.n aunque eso es de otra serie bueno pero no me atrevería a matarlos a ustedes O.o podría pedirles un favorcito?

Len- que?

Kirai-yami- que se den un besito enfrente de mi °¬°….

Horo-Horo- olvídalo, no lo haremos en frente de ti ni de ninguna de las locas adictas al yaoi que se dedican a contar mis intimidades.

Kirai-yami- tienes miedo por que te dije que soy una "diplonius" verdad?

HoroHoro- ni siquiera se que es eso, pero ya te dije que no lo vamos a hacer

Len- lo que pasa es que nos tienes envidia por que tu no tienes novio

Kirai-yami- no, no tengo, tenía pero preferí estar soltera sin compromisos para poder enfocarme más en las ideas que tengo para escribir fics LEMON de ustedes n.n °¬°

Horo-Horo- pervertida

Kirai-yami- entonces, Len préstame a Horo-Horo para un fin de semana si?

Len- que dices? De ninguna manera, el es mío ò.ó

Kirai-yami- bueno entonces dense un besito si? n.n

Horo-Horo- que no pervertida

Bueno, no quisieron, volviendo a lo mismo, espero que estén pendientes para cuando actualice este y mis otros fics y onegai review. En el próximo capítulo habrá más lemon. Nos vemos n.n.

Ja nee

En la serie animada de Shaman King recordarán que Mikihisa, papá de Yoh y Hao, les ordenó a los shamanes que escribieran en un grano de arroz lo que fuera más importante para ellos para que luego lo arrojaran desde un risco y lo buscaran como parte de su entrenamiento.

Si no has visto "Elfen Lied" te explicaré, los "diplonius" son una nueva raza de humanos que por lo particular son niñas y de cabello rosa que presentan cuernos en la cabeza al nacer y hasta la edad de tres años comienzan a tener un instinto salvaje de asesinar a la gente mediante sus brazos invisibles que miden alrededor de 2 metros de largo y que por lo cual son capaces de matar a las personas de manera rápida, silenciosa y cruel y es díficil acabar con ellos de manera que no se dan cuenta de quien los atacó. Las muertes que provocan son muy agresivas. Se las recomiendo aunque en ella no hay yaoi T.T.

**Por favor, onegai, reviews n.n**


End file.
